Systems administrators may have difficulty identifying assets that are attached to a particular network and identifying what software those assets are supporting, particularly if the network is large and decentralized. Typically, systems administrators attempt to maintain databases indicating the information related to each system, e.g., identity, location, software version, and the like. Systems administrators use the information in the database to determine which upgrades are required, what potential security holes may exist in the network, and ensure proper compatibility between different computer system assets.